


Sammy needs an Angel too

by HunterAce6190



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Destiel, Background Relationships, Big Brother Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Cas gets a bad rep at first but it gets resolved, Deans a bit of an asshole, Gay, Gentle Sex, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Playful Gabriel, Rough Sex, Storyline, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean, a little ooc (out of character), explict for later chapters, more tags to be added later (maybe), they’re all a big family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAce6190/pseuds/HunterAce6190
Summary: (TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING THIS)Sammy feels ignored, and pushed aside by his brother and his brother’s angel. He meets up with Gabriel, and Gabriel offers to be his angel. Can Sammy take him up on that?
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, background Dean/Castiel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	1. Gabriel’s Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam meet up

Sam usually felt ignored. He was used to it, it was normal ever since Cas had decided to permanently stay with the boys in the bunker. Cas and Dean were always wrapped up in each other, that Sam didn't even bother anymore if they needed him they'd tell him, he was just done being brushed off. But they weren't dating, which is probably why it messed with Sam so much. It's not like Sam hated them, he was happy they got along again and weren't fighting and there was no bad blood, but he kinda wished they realized he existed out of just a bookworm and someone to read up about monsters. He never said anything, finding it pointless. 

They were doing it again tonight, talking to each other about some show or movie or whatever they had seen, basically not acknowledging Sam's presence as Sam walked past them in the library. Sam had decided to get his own car about a month ago, for when he just needed to leave the bunker and get a break without Dean bitching to him about the impala. While Dean had his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, Sam bought and fixed up a nice black 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle, the cars were considered twins with just small differences. Dean liked to tease Sam about his car, but Sam just brushed it off, he liked his car, it ran well, and fit his size the same as the Impala did, which was good, plus no burger, beer, and pie smell stuck in the car. Sam grabbed his keys and left, as Dean and Cas continued their conversation, though Cas spoke up as Sam was leaving. 

"Sam? Where are you going?" Cas asked, making Dean turn in his chair to face his brother. 

"Out, I'll be back later," Sam simply said as he left. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother's actions, he was usually more descriptive when he decided to just leave. So Dean didn't like how vague he was. But he sighed and he and Cas just went back to talking. Sam got into his car and sighed, starting it and driving out and away from the bunker. He sighed as he drove, pulling into a diner eventually, deciding to get something to eat. Just as he was about to get out of the car he heard a whoosh, he sighs, looking over to the passenger seat, though was surprised to see Gabriel. 

"Gabriel?" He questioned 

Gabriel smirks, "In the flesh, Samsquatch." 

Sam sighs, shaking his head at the nickname, "What do you want? Better question, what did you do?" He asked looking at him. 

Gabriel sighed, pretending to be offended and said, "Sammy, how could you think such things of me?" before chuckling, "I actually didn't do anything, surprisingly, I was just around here and felt your bright soul calling me," Gabriel teased. 

Sam rolled his eyes, "Well, since you are here, are you going to follow me into the diner?" He asked looking at him and Gabriel gave another sly smirk. 

"Sammy, are you asking me out on a date? I'm honestly flattered," He started. 

Sam gave him a bitchface, rolled his eyes, and got out of the car, usually, the bitchface wasn't necessary to get his nonverbal point across, but he wasn't in the best mood today, and it's Gabriel, so, who can blame him? Gabriel was quick to follow Sam out of the car and into the diner, Sam held the door open for him to walk in. 

"Such a gentleman," Gabriel teased as he walked in, Sam following. 

Sam ignored him and they both sat down at a booth, facing each other. 

"Something's wrong," Gabriel said, after staring at Sam for a while.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What?" he questions, not understanding whatever Gabriel was trying to say. 

"Something wrong, you're upset about something, everything about you right now is screaming that something's wrong, Sammy," Gabriel said. 

Sam sighed and shook his head, "I'm fine."

A waitress walked over with her notepad, "Hello, you fine gentleman, what can I get you both today," She said. 

She was a sweet little lady, her name being Betty, she seemed that fun aunt you would have, and also always said "Suga" in a southernish accent. 

"Just a salad and a glass of water," Sam said, The waitress nodded, and looked at Gabriel. 

"And for you Suga?" She asked, (There it was). 

Gabriel smiled, "Two burgers, one with a size of fries and you can surprise me with a soda," he said, giving her a small wink. 

She smiled and nodded, clicking her pen as she wrote it all down, "It'll be right out gentlemen," She said, before giving them a sweet smile and leaving. 

"Two burgers? Since when do you eat anything other than sugar?" Sam asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Well I can eat, and the second burger is for you, can't have you eating just a salad, kiddo," He said winking. 

Sam rolled his eyes, "If I wanted a burger I would have ordered one, Gabriel," He said. 

"Shut up, you're gonna eat it," Gabriel said, Sam sighed. "So tell me, what's wrong?" He questioned again. 

"I told you, nothing," Sam said and Gabriel hummed, nodding. 

"Yeah that would work if I was an idiot, but I'm not, so what's wrong?" He asked again. "Sam, I'm just gonna continue asking until you tell me what's wrong." 

"Like I just said, it's nothing, just... I don't know, maybe feeling a bit ignored." Sam said, and Gabriel leaned back and sighed. 

"Cas and Dean finally get together?" Gabriel asked and Sam scoffed, shaking his head. 

"Not from what I know," Sam said shaking his head, "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm just... overreacting." 

Gabriel scoffed this time, "Please if anything you're underreacting. You left because you felt alone, most people would have through a hissy fit or whatever." 

Sam shrugged, "I'm not most people, plus, Dean's life is Dean's life, I'm just happy they're not fighting anymore," Sam said. 

"Don't get them the right to basically ignore you," Gabriel said rolling his eyes at Sam's dismissiveness.

"It's not like I never talk to them, or am never involved, we all still hunt, and still go out and talk," Sam said. 

"Let me guess, you're used as the researcher, then the third wheel every time you go to a bar or something," Gabriel asked, Sam, shrugged and Gabriel sighed, "Shouldn't let that happen," he said.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do? Tell them to stop spending so much time together and spend more time with me? Sound like the needy little brother that no one wants?" Sam questioned. Gabriel sighed, shaking his head.

Before he could answer, the waitress came back with their food, she set it on the table, "Enjoy, boys," She said, Gabriel gave her a sweet smile and thanked her, popping a fry in his mouth and pushing a burger towards Sam, who sighed. 

"I'm not saying that you need to demand attention, but I dunno, bring it up maybe, or hell, get your own angel," Gabriel said as Sam took a bite of his salad. 

"My own angel? Please, what angel do you know that..." Sam started after swallowing his bite of food, and Gabriel smirks taking a bite of his burger. Sam shook his head, "Dean would never like or, or hell, even let you into the bunker." 

"Well, I'm sure I could convince Cas to help convince him, plus, you with those puppy dog eyes," Gabriel said. 

"Yeah, there's no way this isn't a trick," Sam said leaning back looking at him skeptically. 

"Sammy, dear, if this was a trick, I would have said right from the get-go that I wanted into the bunker, besides, I could just waltz right in, it's protected against evil, and if I wanted to find it all I'd have to do is follow your bright soul, or find Cas. So this is no trick, and if you say no, you say no, and have to deal with being a third wheel forever, with no one else by your side to talk to about what's going on in your life," Gabriel said, shrugging taking a drink of whatever it was the lady brought out for him. 

Sam had to admit, he had forgiven the angel a while ago for what he's done to him and his family. He was that kinda guy, forgive, but don't ever forget. So the offer was pretty tempting, he would like to have someone of his own to talk to. He sighed and took another bite of his salad, thinking, and Gabriel stared him down, with heavy intensity. Sam was able to finish about half of his salad before he sighed. 

"If I can convince Dean.. and you swear on everything that it's not some sort of sick trick or joke, then fine, I'll give you a chance, or whatever," Sam said 

Gabriel smiles, "Alright Sammy! Also, don't forget about your burger," He said and Sam sighed, finishing his salad. He started on his burger, only because of Gabriel, and him demanding it. 

Gabriel finished food around the same time Sam did because he kept talking, and Sam was a faster eater. When they finished, Sam called the waitress over, and she gave them their bill, Sam pulled out his wallet, but Gabriel beat him to it, laying some money on the table, before getting up and dragging Sam out. 

"C'mon Sammy!" Gabriel said as they walked out, Sam sighed and shook his head. 

They both go into his car, Sam started it and then left the diners parking lot. Sam drove back to the bunker and parked his car back where it was, turning it off again and sighing, getting out, Gabriel quickly getting out after him. Sam and Gabriel walked inside, and down the steps into the war room. Dean walked out into the library as Gabriel and Sam walked in as well, Dean looked at Gabriel and looked like he was about to go off. Cas walked in as well, and looked at Gabriel, he looked relieved that the other was okay and well. 

"What's he doing here?" Dean asked, his eyes never leaving Gabriel in a deep glare. 

"Dean calm down, he's not here to do any harm," Sam said, taking his coat off. Dean glanced at Sam. 

"You don't know that," Dean said, almost in a growl. 

"I've spent the last hour-and-a-half with him, Dean, he had done nothing wrong," Sam tried and Dean scoffed. 

"Yes because you can tell everything from just an hour-and-a-half," Dean said. 

"I have better judgment than you," Sam muttered under his breath, Dean couldn't hear what he said but he still glared at his brother. 

"Dean please," Sam said, a bit of a pleading voice. 

"We could benefit from having him around, Dean," Cas said and Dean looked at Cas. 

"You're with them?" Dean asked, "Have either one of you forgotten what he's done to us?" He asked.

"No, Dean we haven't, but he's my brother, and we've all made mistakes," Cas said, Gabriel smiled at his brother sticking up for him. 

"Give him a week? See how and what he does?" Sam offered, and Dean looked at him, then Gabriel. 

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes, "Fine, one week, anything sketchy and he's gone!" Dean said. 

"All agree to that," Gabriel said and gave Sam and Cas a small smile. 

Dean rolled his eyes and walked away, Gabriel sat down in one of the chairs, "That went, smoothy, didn't it?" he said and Sam sighed, shaking his head and sitting down as well. 

"I should go check on Dean," Cas said, before leaving to find the older Winchester. 

Sam sighed and glanced at Gabriel who shrugs and smirks. Gabriel snapped his fingers and beer appeared on the table in front of them. Sam chuckled and grabbed one, opening it and taking a sip. 

"Trust me, Sam. You're gonna like me here." Gabriel said, smirking and winking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated! Don't be scare to give feedback!


	2. Get food, Then hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel return from the store, only to be greeted with a case, that Sam is unsure about.

The first few days took some getting used to, Dean would try anything to accuse Gabriel of something, he gave up after, like, day three. Though Sam was about to tell him to leave, because, Tuesday that week, Sam was driving to a shop or whatever for a beer run. On the way there he witnessed a car collision, and at that Same moment, "Heat of The Moment" by Asia started playing. Sam has never pulled over so fast in his life and essentially demanded Gabriel to appear next to him. Gabriel was perplexed about why he was called, then he overheard the song, glanced back, and saw the car accident only a little ways behind, and it clicked in is head. He looked to Sam, who seemed more fearful than anything. 

Gabriel was swift to clarify. "I have nothing to do with the accident, the song, yeah, a small little joke. The cars were not me, it was a drunk driver. Sam, I'm not having you repeat the same day again, I swear," He said, a promising tone in his speech. 

"You swear?" Sam questioned, breathing a little heavily and Gabriel nodded. 

"I swear," He says again, trying to prove to Sam that he really had nothing to do with the collision, and he didn't, he was being honest. "But, um, could we not tell Dean this happened?" Gabriel urged.

Sam raised an eyebrow, looking perplexed for a moment, "If Dean knows something that could have been life-threatening, and then knows that this song was playing, he's not even gonna let me explain, I'll be gone." Gabriel explained. 

Sam exhaled a sigh and nodded, "Yeah, yeah okay. Won't tell him," He said, getting back on the road, and getting to the corner store. Gabriel stayed with him. 

They reached the store, Sam exhaling and glancing at Gabriel, who had been pretty much glued to his hip for 4 days, they meet at the diner on a Saturday, and honestly, it was better than what Sam expected it to be. Gabriel listens to Sam, helped Sam out with research, and is quite funny when he wants to be. But Sam was still on edge about it, he was still being careful. Sam got out of his car, Gabriel was quick to follow. 

Gabriel understood he was being careful, he had no evil intention on either one of the guys. The main purpose of why asked Sam to let him linger in the first place was so he could lay low from the angels and such, and the bunker was a good place for that. But that plan was long gone now, he wasn't concerned about protecting his own ass anymore, and it's only been 4 days. Gabriel had learned a lot about Sam, he hoped Sam had been learning about him as well. 

Sam and Gabriel walked into the corner store, and Sam grabbed a basket, putting a boxed slice of pie in it for Dean, he got a case of beers, Gabriel carried that. Gabriel put a busload of different sweets in the basket because Sam had told him to just get a stash and stop using his grace to get something as little as candy as if it affected his grace at all. 

Sam got a couple of things for himself before they were ready to pay and leave, not many words were spoken while they gathered everything. After they paid and got back into the car, Sam sighed and started up the car. Gabriel glanced over at him, as Sam pulled out from the parking lot. 

"Do you think he'll let me stay?" Gabriel asked, leaning back and basically watching Sam drive. 

"You haven't done much of anything wrong, he may not like you, but if you haven't done anything bad, he really has no reason to kick you out. Plus, Cas and I like having you around, so he'll take that into consideration as well." Sam said as he drove, glancing at Gabriel before focusing again on the road.

Sam's driving was different than Deans, Sam drove smoother, and more carefully. Dean could be rough with certain things, like sharp turns or bumps, and he was more carefree, like always taking his eyes off the road, staring at Cas(usually). They both were very good drivers, in any case. Their driving kinda reflected their personalities.

Gabriel liked driving with Sam more than Dean, whether that be because of the tension between the older brothers, or something like that. Gabriel just enjoys Sam's company more. 

"I see what you mean, though, with Dean and Cas, they way they are almost always wrapped up with each other, kind of annoying honestly," Gabriel said and Sam chuckled, nodding slightly.

"Maybe a little, but hey, they're getting along, not much fighting, which is always a good thing," Sam said and Gabriel nodded.

The shorter male sighed, "I guess, but there are other people in their life, like us, that kind of need them to get out of their little world come back to the real world a little more often."

Sam nodded in agreement and pulled into the garage of the bunker, parking his car next to Deans, and sighing as he got out. "Well, so, long as we're not totally forgotten, I won't really mention it. I don't need any reason for Dean to get pissy with me." 

Gabriel nodded, understanding, and grabbed a bag and the case of beer. Sam grabbed the other bags and closed the car door. Gabriel following with closing his door. They left the garage and walked into the kitchen where Cas and Dean were, talking about some sort of case they got. 

"'Bout time you two returned," Dean said and Sam shrugged. 

"Traffic," Sam said and Dean scoffed. Gabriel put the case of beers in the fridge and grabbed a sucker out of the bag he was holding.

"I think we may have found a case," Dean said, handing Sam his laptop back, to which Sam gave him a look for touching his stuff but looked at the article anyway. He read over it, before noticing a detail. 

"Sulfer? A demon?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged. 

"I thought that as well, but there's also been some weird goop at each scene," Dean explained, pointing to that part of the article.

"So.. so what a demon is working with a very vengeful ghost?" Sam asked.

"I don't think a demon would do that, though, I think it's one or the other, trying to through hunters off maybe like a framing scheme," Cas said, looking between the three of them. 

"Well, then it would have to be a demon framing a very angry spirit. Ghosts wouldn't just get sulfur and place it like that." Gabriel said 

"I mean they very well could, if they have enough power they can pick up essentially everything, but why frame a demon?" Sam questioned.

"Revenge? Maybe the ghost knew about demons, had a bad run-in with one, probably was killed by one." Dean said taking a beer from the fridge. 

"So, it could be a frame job? Or they could be working together?" Sam said. 

"Yes, but the frame job is most likely the outcome," Cas said, Sam looked a Gabriel, who shrugged. 

"Alright," Sam said "Let's check it out," He said.

Sam's gut was telling him it wasn't a frame job. 

"Alright, let's head to Michigan," Dean said. 

Sam nodded, closing his computer, and leaving the kitchen to pack up his stuff to go. 

Gabriel followed Sam out and into his room, Dean went to get his stuff as well. "You alright?" Gabriel asked. 

Sam sighed, "I don't think its a frame job, it...it doesn't sit right with me thinking that." 

Gabriel nodded, understanding. "Well let's not leave anything to chance, okay? Trust your gut." Gabriel said. Sam nodded, grabbing his bag with his clothes be brought on hunts, it also had his shampoo, condition, body wash, etc. 

"Yeah, I'm going to," Sam said, as he left his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated! Don't be scare to give feedback!


	3. Bad thing happens on hunts, But is Gabriel Leaving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt goes bad, Dean gets mad, is Gabriel gone for good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited parts of this, Incase anyone read it before I edited it and it seemed different

Sam's gut feeling was correct. The demon and spirit were working together. Dean figured that out a little too late. Because now Sam was unconscious on the floor of a warehouse, bleeding out from the head, Cas was also down some sort of sigil that weakened Cas, but not Gabriel. Gabriel was trying to fight the demon, without his grace, so he didn't give away where he was to other angels. The spirit was hovering over Sam, as he started to wake up slowly. As he focused on the ghost, who they found out was Michael Bilson, it screamed in his face, spraying him in the face with ectoplasm, Sam made a face of disgust, spitting out anything that got in his mouth. Suddenly the spirit went up in flames and screamed as he poofs into nothing. 

Sam sits up and sees Gabriel struggling with the demon, Sam got up quickly and was able to attack the Demon from behind, but because he did that, he was thrown back and hit his head on a pipe, knocking him out instantly. Sam started bleeding from the head even more, and when Gabriel saw Sam seriously hurt, he freaked. He was able to shove the demon off of him, just as the demon slammed against the wall. Dean returned from burning the corpse and that killed the ghost. 

"Dean! The knife!" Gabriel yelled, Dean found the blade on the ground and threw his demon-killing knife to Gabriel, who caught it and killed the demon instantly with it. Dean when over to Cas, who was just now getting up again, after being knocked back and hurt, that sigil weakened his grace and he was hurt in the fight. 

Gabriel was next to Sam in a second. "Sammy!" He yelled Dean looked up, seeing his little brother on the floor, bleeding from the head. Gabriel shook Sam a small bit, hoping he wouldn't have to use his grace, but Sam wasn't waking up. Dean ran over, shaking Sam as well. 

"SAM!" Dean yelled, Cas fell to his knees at Sam's head, but he was unable to heal him, the effects of the sigil. It still needed to be looked up to see what was weakening Cas exactly to see what sigil it was. Sam's heartbeat was slowly going down, his breathing becoming slower, he was dying. 

"Damnit!" Gabriel muttered under his breath. Laying his head over Sam's forehead, his hand glowed that soft blue-white color, healing all of Sam's wounds, stopping him from dying. 

Sam woke up instantly, looking around, a little freaked out, and Gabriel sighed in relief as Dean hugged his little brother tight. Whispering about never doing that again. When the brothers separated, Gabriel almost hugged Sam himself but held back. 

"So, it was a team-up," Sam said basically saying, 'I-told-you-so.' 

Dean sighed, "Yeah, yeah I know," Dean said, helping Sam up. 

"We should get out of here," Gabriel said, helping Cas up, and holding him up. He couldn't heal Cas in this warehouse, it'll take up too much grace and he didn't want a huge beacon of light to attract anything else that could hurt them. 

Dean nodded, agreeing with Gabriel. Both of the older brothers helped their little brothers to Dean's car. Sam's car was left at the hotel, they brought both on the hunt. Cas and Sam were set in the back, while Dean and Gabriel got upfront. Sam still felt weak, so he ended up passing out again in the back. Dean was quick to get them back to the hotel. Gabriel kept glancing back checking on the younger siblings. Seeing Sam so weak worried him, he hadn't healed Sam to the point where he wasn't exhausted, just healing his wounds to stop him from dying. 

Dean was confused about a few different things like Gabriel didn't use his power sooner. How did a demon get the jump on an archangel? Why was Gabriel acting so weird? When Dean finally reached the hotel, Gabriel was the first one out, opening the back door and waking and helping Sam up. Dean got out to help Cas. Cas and Dean got a room, and Sam and Gabriel got a separate room. But right now, they all gathered in one room, Dean's room. Gabriel looked to Cas, who was just now starting to get his powers back again. Cas was starting to heal, so Dean started to question. 

"Gabriel, can I ask you something?" Dean urged, and Gabriel snapped his head up from where he was laying Sam, who still needed more rest. 

"What's up?" He asked, looking back down at Sam, looking worried even though he was fine. 

"You're an Archangel, which means you have powers, of course. I know Cas' power was weakened because of some spell or sigil, but that wouldn't affect you, as it's not meant for archangels, so... what the hell happened back there?" He asked and Gabriel looked up at him, confused about what he was implying before he realized what he was saying. 

"I... I mean, you needed my demon hunting knife to kill a demon when you could have just snapped and done it without a fight, were you trying to get Sam hurt?" He asked- no snapped. 

"Are you kidding me Dean? Of course not!" Gabriel snapped back, the last thing he wanted to do was get Sam hurt. Gabriel sighed and glanced at Cas who was just as confused as Dean was. 

"The last thing I wanted was Sam to get hurt! It's just... I've been having trouble with angels lately, and every time I use my grace I'm at risk of an angel seeing or sensing it the use of my grace," Gabriel explains.

"So you're telling me, you risked Sam and Cas' life, to save your ass?" Dean asked and Gabriel groaned a sigh, rolling his eyes, Dean really didn't understand anything, did he? 

"No! Dean, because if an angel found me, we're all screwed! I wasn't just doing it to save myself! And forgive me, for not wanting to be found by our brothers and sisters, who hate me more than they hate Cas!" Gabriel snapped again. 

Dean was taken back, his face was stone cold with anger, debating on whether Gabriel to leave or not, he glanced at Sam. Sam seemed to want Gabriel, so did Cas, but Dean didn't trust him, and now he had a perfect reason why, or so he thought. 

"Look, I understand why your mad, okay, you think I care more about myself than your brother-" Gabriel started, but Dean cut him off.

"That's because you do. I knew something was off when you first came here. You only came to the bunker to protect your ass." Dean growled. 

Just as Gabriel was about to answer, Sam woke up again. "What's going on?" he asked groaning and sitting up, looking between Dean and Gabriel. 

"Gabriel needs to leave," Dean said, and Sam stood up off the bed quickly, surprised at Dean's sudden rage and confused on how upset everyone, even Cas, looked when Dean said that. Gabriel scoffed and turned his head to the side as if trying to stop himself from saying something that would be crossing all the lines.

"What? Why?" Sam asked, slightly surprised at himself how upset he sounded. Cas looked at Dean, a little upset that Dean just demanded his brother leave.

"Because he's been using us and the bunker to hide, from angels. He refused to use his power to kill that demon, letting you get hurt in the process!" Dean said, and Gabriel quickly looked back to Dean. 

Sam looked to Gabriel, then back at Dean. "No, that's not- not what I intended," Gabriel said, looking at Sam trying to explain and defend himself.

Sam took a step back, his head tilted to the side for one moment before going back straight up, he moved away from Gabriel, "So it was a trick?" Sam asked, not wanting to believe it. 

"Sam, no. That's not what I wanted! Okay fine, yes I was hesitant about using my grace, but one thing you have to realize, Dean, angels have a way to overpower me! If they overpower me and Cas, you and Sam are fucked!" Gabriel said Sam and Cas were taken back from the harsh language, Dean, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered. 

"I have been running from the very family that wants me dead because I left! I've been holding back on using my grace in high quantities outside of the bunker because I'd rather fight them alone if they fight me. Alright? Hell, I was about to so myself to my brothers and sisters, hoping maybe if I could fight a few off, the rest would back off. But you know what? I found something more important calling me. Your brother's soul. Your brother was in pain, and I came to help, I came for HIM! Not me! Not Cas! Him, but seeing as I don't care about him, I guess I'll just leave. Because you know what Dean? I've been taking your bullshit for the past 6 days, and I don't have to." Gabriel snapped. 

Dean looked at Sam, hearing the words coming out of Gabriel's mouth surprised him, but Sam was more caught up looking at Gabriel. Mouth agape, eyes wide. Cas was also staring at his brother, Gabriel was not an angel you wanted to tick off, honestly, Cas was surprised that Gabriel didn't try smacking Dean. 

"Gabriel..." Sam said gently. Gabriel looked back at Sam, and his face softens, looking remorseful to the man who he was there for in the first place, and the Cas, who had a sorrow look on his face, and Gabriel felt a little worse for what he was about to do. "Gabriel please don't..." he started but Gabriel cut him off before he could finish. 

"I’m so sorry Sam," he said, his voice ridden with regret already, then a flap of wings was heard, and Gabriel was gone. 

Dean looked at Sam, who's face showed sadness, anger, is regret there too? When Sam finally looked at Dean, two huge emotions shone through. Betrayal and Anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Don’t be afraid to leave feedback!


	4. Sam upset, and Dean has a secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sams very upset Dean chased away Gabriel, and does Dean have something he’s not telling Sam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly edited

Sam was hurt, that was evident. Dean recognized he was. Dean knew he went too far, but that didn't mean it concluded Dean's questioning. "What did he mean, Sam?" Dean began.

Sam didn't reply, he sat back down on the bed, staring straight ahead at the wall. Cas raised an eyebrow when he didn't respond. "Sam? What happened that day? When you left and came back with Gabriel?" Cas asked and Sam looked up at them both. 

Sam cleared his throat, "He, uh, he appeared in my car, we went to a diner, we discussed different things, I invited him to stay with us." Sam said simply, working a hand through his hand, but something more was unquestionably wrong, there was more to the story. 

"What did you talk about?" Cas asked, nothing of what Gabriel said made sense to him. If Sam's soul cried out, then something happened and Sam was upset about it, and it wanted support. But why wouldn't Sam ask him or Dean for help, or why didn't Cas notice the other's soul calling out. 

Sam didn't answer him, and Dean looked at Cas, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, so why did your soul call out to him?" Dean asked as Sam shifted uncomfortably. Sam didn't like the two questioning him. 

"Sam, do you know why souls call or cry out?" Cas asked, and Sam slowly looked at him from the floor he had been staring at and shook his head.   
"When souls cry out it's, it's like what would be happening if you actually started to cry. Your soul, mind, and body are hurt, emotionally, or physically. Your soul cries out for a way to seek help and comfort and when it does cry, it's a loud painful sound to anyone or anything that will listen, well, species that can hear those frequencies. Angels can see when a soul is crying, as it starts becoming impossibly bright, starts to grow and shrink in size as a heart beating would. So if Gabriel heard, or saw, your soul cry out, he knew something was wrong. You were hurt about something, you sought comfort and reassurance, so Gabriel came to help you." Cas said, a long explanation, that was correct. 

Sam was hurt the day Gabriel came to live with them, which was six days ago. Sam was agitated that neither Dean or Cas really ever made time for him. He was upset that he didn't have a best friend like Dean had Cas. He was upset that he felt regularly alone. He was continuously upset. But that ended when Gabriel came. Sam didn't feel so alone anymore. Sam had someone to vent to about what has happened in their lives, someone who'd listen and understand. Both Gabriel and Sam left their fathers and brothers to escape what they didn't think they could handle, only to be dragged right back into it again. They related a lot to each other, that talked about personal experiences when Sam couldn't sleep at night. Gabriel had only been there for a day less of a week, but Gabriel and Sam acted like they grew up together. They clicked instantly. When Sam had nightmares, Gabriel chased them away. When Gabriel and Dean got into a small argument, about something Dean was accusing him of doing, Sam would help Gabriel when he was upset and calm him down. 

"Sam, talk to us, what happened?" Cas asked, sitting on the same bed as Sam, watching him with gentle eyes. 

'So now they care...' Sam thought but made sure he didn't say it out loud. "Why does it matter? Dean got what he wanted," Sam muttered, standing up and grabbing his jacket, hotel key, and car key. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, a small offense ridden in his voice as he watched Sam gather his things. 

"Dean, you didn't want Gabriel here in the first place! You tried ANY reason to pin something on him to get him out. Now, good job, you've finally done it! You've been so caught up in your grudge against him, that you completely ignored what it would do to me!" Sam snapped looking at Dean.

"What it would do to you?" Dean questioned, not completely understanding, he never really did understand. 

Sam scoffed, "Ever since Cas started living with us full time, it's always been you and Cas, hell the only time you talk to me, is when you need me to research something, or when we're going on a hunt, or it's like you just remembered I existed. I'm glad you and Cas are bonding and getting along, and there's no bad blood, but I'm still here Dean. So I had enough one day and I left, I went to a diner, guess who popped up next to me? Gabriel. We talked about you two kept ignoring me or brushing me aside, only needed me or hunts and research, ignoring me when I was obviously not okay. So he offered to help me, help me with whatever I was going to, give me someone to vent to, someone to talk to. In return? He lived with us." Sam said. 

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Dean, I'm not an idiot, I could tell he was hiding from something. He may not have told me explicitly, but I knew, or rather I had an idea. But I didn't want to mention it because I didn't want him to leave. I liked having him with me, I felt more like myself. But do you notice? No, of course not, you're too busy indulging yourself with Cas, and fueling your grudge for Gabriel." 

Dean was a little taken back from Sam's sudden outburst, the more he thought about it, maybe Sam was right. But before he could respond, Sam sighed and sniffed, as if trying to keep from crying. 

"Why do you get a best friend, but I don't?" He asked, his voice cracked and sounded broken, and the pain on Sam's face was enough for Dean to see, he seriously screwed up. 

Dean couldn't respond, because Sam had walked out the door, probably to his own room so he could get his feelings out, just not in front of Dean. Cas turned to Dean, he looked hurt, but not because he felt insulted or anything, it was more of a guilty hurt. He felt bad for doing that, or seeming to ignore Sam, that's not what he intended to do. He could see why Sam thought they were ignoring him, they hadn't meant it. 

"Dean, he's correct you know. When you think about it, we have been pretty distant from him." Cas said and Dean nodded, they both sat down on the bed, and Dean leaned his head against Cas. 

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not ready to tell him." Dean said, and Cas kissed his head gently, exhaling gently. 

"I know love, but you know he'd be nothing but supportive," Cas said gently and Dean nodded. "Also, just because you're not ready to tell him, doesn't mean you should have pushed him, or Gabriel, away. I also liked him here, he is my brother, after all, he's the only one I know of that doesn't want me dead." 

Dean sighed, "If he comes back, I'll be more patient. I'll let the past go, you and Sam are right. Almost everyone, deserves second chances." Dean reluctantly said. "Plus, Sam seemed very heartbroken, and that hurts. He shouldn't have to give up a friendship because I'm being a bitter asshole." 

"Thank you," Cas said. "Maybe I could call him down here later, not tonight, he should blow off his anger and hurt. I'll give him a few days, and Sam and I will try calling him back." 

Dean nodded, looking at Cas, who placed his hand on Dean's face and gently pulled him in. Pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. They stayed like that, in that gentle, passionate kiss, before an idea came to Cas' mind, and Cas pulled away. "I'm going to go check on Sam, okay? I know he may not wanna see me. But we're both little brothers, so maybe, hopefully, he'll talk to me. I know our friendship is rocky, and I would like to try and repair it while I still can." 

Dean nodded, "Okay," he said gently. Cas kissed him one last time, before standing, and walking out of the room, over two doors on the left, and knocking on Sam's room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated, I try to respond to my comments as well! Feedback is greatly appreciated so don’t be scared!


	5. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Sam talk, Cas comforts Sam.

When Sam opened the door, his eyes were red and bloodshot from crying. Cas felt bad, seeing Sam so sad, so he spoke softly, "Sam? Can I come in so we can talk?" He asked. 

"Cas, I don't think-" Sam started, his voice weak but the look Cas gave him made him stop mid-sentence. 

Sam looked back into his room, exhaling gently before he agreed and moved aside to let the young angel in. Cas slowly stepped in, and Sam turned on a lamp. Cas frowned again, him turning on that light implied he was sobbing in the dark. Cas perched on one of the bed opposites of Sam, the second bed was for Gabriel. Gabriel liked being close to Sam to help with nightmares, even though he didn't need sleep, and the second bed wasn't necessary, Gabriel still slept to pass time. 

Cas took a deep breath as he looked on the floor, "Sam, I am sorry for making you feel ignored, that was never my intent." Cas started. Sam stayed silent, as he leaned against the headboard of the bed and rested his feet in front of him on it. Cas took this as a sign to continue,

"You were correct with thinking that Dean and I were being inattentive to you and how you were doing. I should have been paying more attention, be more caring." Cas continued. 

"Cas, forgive me for saying this, but Dean has always come first for you," Sam said gently, and Cas looked up at Sam's face. But Sam wasn't looking at him, instead, he was staring at the ceiling. 

"He always has, you always come when he calls, well, almost always. But every time I call, it seems like you ignore it as if I'm not as important as Dean is," Sam sniffed. "You say it's because of your 'profound bond' or whatever, but you've told me yourself you can hear my calls." 

"Sam I never meant to-" Cas started, but Sam had to cut in.

"I know, you never mean to make me feel lesser than Dean, I get it. You've said it all before. But your actions speak louder than words, though, you calling me an abomination was loud enough." Sam said, still hurt, those words had a bigger impact than what Cas could imagine. 

"Sam, I know this is no excuse, but you must remember that I was drunk. I don't believe you are an abomination, you're a savior." Cas said and Sam snorted. 

"Drunk words, sober thoughts. And some Savior, with all the shit I've done to screw up this world." Sam said, he's never held himself in high regard. Cas frowned, stood up, and sat on the bed next to Sam, who still refused to look at him. 

"Sam, my idea of you has changed. And yes, while you have made your mistakes, you do everything in your power to help resolve them. You are very strong-willed and brave, and smart and the kinder one of you brothers," Cas started, and Sam chuckled a small bit and Cas looked at the wall. "You are a good man, Sam." 

Sam stayed quiet, and Cas heard a sniffle, so he looked at Sam again. Sam had started crying again. Cas frowned, so he moved and gave Sam a hug, and Sam wrapped his closets arm around Cas, accepting the hug, as a broken sob came from him. Cas rubbed his back, he had gotten better with comforting people. Sam's face was hidden in Cas' neck, he cried for a good 20 minutes and Cas let him cry, gently saying comforting things, though he knew the best person to help Sam would be Gabriel. After that he Sam pulled his head away.

"It's not fair, Cas. If you can believe that I'm a good man, then why does almost everything good in my life leave me? Why can't I keep one thing for myself in this family?" Sam's broken voice whispers. 

"I don't know Sam. I really don't, but what I do know is that you don't deserve it, you deserve Gabriel, you deserve to have someone like that in your life. Dean and I talked, in a few days, he's willing to put the past behind him, and me and you can try and contact Gabriel, try to get him back for you. Dean hated seeing you that hurt. He didn't understand what Gabriel has done for you, and what he means to you, but I was able to get at least an idea of it into his head. I Do want you to know that you are important to me, Sam. I've not my best showing it, and I am going to start trying harder to show you that you mean a lot more to me than you may believe," Cas gently says, it was a start to help mend a friendship.

Sam nodded and offered Cas a small smile. "Thank you, Cas, it means a lot." 

Cas nodded and smiled back, "Of course, Sam." 

"You should get back to Dean, I'm sure he misses you," Sam said, wiping tears off his face and chuckling gently, it was a small tease. 

"I can stay here with you Sam, I don't mind." Cas offered. Sam fixed his hair and shook his head. 

"No, no I'll be okay, I promise," Sam said, looking back at him, and patting him on the back. "Besides, tonight I kind of want to be alone anyway." 

"Alright, call me if you need me, and I will come," Cas said a promise. He meant this promise, if Sam needed him, he would come. 

Sam smiled and nodded, "Thanks Cas," he said gently. Cas stood, but leaned down again to give him one last hug, just to be nice, and then left the room, going back to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Commets are appreciated! I respond to comments! Don’t be scared to give feedback! 
> 
> (Btw, a slight to full Destiel smut sense might happen next chapter, either that, or it’ll be implied... maybe)


	6. Destiel Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Sexy time with Destiel... basically Cas giving Dean a little motivation to be kinder to Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains smut, probably not the best written, but smut

When Cas returned to Dean, he was leaning against the headframe legs out in front of him, similar to how Sam was sitting. Dean was watching something on Cas walked over and sat next to him. Dean looked over at him, "How is he?" 

Cas sighed, "Hurt, he seemed to be crying in the dark before I got there, then he cried a little more. I tried my best to comfort him, but honestly, he's just really upset. I did tell him you were willing to try again, and we could call for Gabriel in a few days, hoping he'd come for Sam. But you have to keep this promise, Dean." 

"I know, and I will. It may take some getting used to, but Sam deserves it." Dean sighed, glancing back at the T.V Dean shifted on the bed, and Cas glanced over. 

Cas stripped off his trench coat and felt Dean's eyes on him as he also took off the black overcoat, though he left the shirt and tie on. Cas looked at Dean innocently. Dean pushed himself to look back at the T.V. 

"I know you said it could take some getting used to, but I'm sure you could do it, Dean," Cas said pressing a small kiss to the other's neck, and Dean breath hitched in his throat. 

Dean cleared his throat best he could, "Cas," he said, in his breathless little voice. 

"Do you think you need some reassurance? Something to tell you that you can do it?" Cas asked, that deep voice making Dean hot and bothered. 

Dean wouldn't be lying if he said this isn't the way he expected this night to turn out. But, he wasn't gonna argue with it. If Sam was okay in his room, and just wanted to be alone, Dean could spend some /personal/ time with Cas, right? Cas was beaten earlier too. 

Cas muted the T.V but left it on, it was a low light source. Dean looked over and Cas caught his lips in another kiss. Cas spend no time getting his tongue past his lips, and Dean let out a moan as Cas' tongue dominated over his own. The couple was switch who topped who, as they both liked either position, but tonight it seemed as if Cas was domaining Dean, and Dean was perfectly fine with that. 

Dean chased the other's lips when Cas pulled away. But Cas held him back. The angel forced Dean to lay straight down on the bed, and the straddled over him, pressing a kiss to his neck, though he wouldn't mark it. Cas and Dean didn't leave any marks that would fade in a day, especially on the neck, maybe Cas would leave one, and Sam would assume it was from a random hook-up, but that was rare. Dean let out shaky moans as Cas took off the others flannel, and the removed him of his undershirt then trailed down to his chest. When Cas reached the others v-line, he pressed a kiss to it, this was really the only place Cas could mark and get away with it.

Dean bit his lip to hold back a moan as Cas opened his jeans, and kissed his cock through his underwear. "Cas, you tease." He whimpered as Cas kissed back up to the other's chest. 

Cas let out a small chuckle, and remove Dean from his blue jeans, and threw them aside. Dean reached up and removed the others tie, and unbuttoned the shirt. Cas started feeling Dean through his boxers, making Dean shakily moan again. Dean could be very sensitive, and Cas liked to use that. 

Cas traveled back down to the human's cock again and pulled his boxers down just enough to let it free. Dean almost sighed in relief, if it wasn't for the fact that Cas almost instantly went to work on it. Licking up the shaft and taking the head into his mouth, sucking gently. Dean used the back of his hand as a muffled as he moaned, the other hand went into Cas' hair as the angel bobbed his head. Dean's eyes screwed shut as Cas took him all the way down. Now Dean wasn't a small man, nor was his dick. His head of his cock hit the back of Cas' throat, but Cas had no gag reflex, but his throat did tighten up around him. Dean's head went back, as he continued to muffle himself. Dean was always embarrassed by the sounds that came from him when he was bottoming. 

Cas continued a pattern of bobbing his head to taking him fully and swallowing around him till Dean was barely on edge. When Dean was ready to cum, Cas pulled of and Dean whined. "Shh, love, you'll get your release," Cas said, though his voice was hoarse. Cas stripped off the boxers completely and conjured up some lube. Dean opened his legs more, and Cas coated two fingers, maybe a little too much, and pressed the first two in. 

Dean grunted at the small discomfort, no matter how many times they've done this, it was always a little uncomfortable at first. Cas waited for a sign to move his finger, and once he got it, he started slowly moving them in and out. Until the noises, Dean was trying, and failing, to hide were more pleading. Cas entered a third finger, and Dean seemed mostly fine, so he scissored them around inside of Dean, who's back arched a small bit, biting his lip, but then almost immediately letting it go as he moaned. 

"Please, Cas, baby please." Dean whimpered. Cas always liked to make sure that Dean was really good, so he added the fourth finger no problem, and it slipped in easily. Dean whimpered a moan, "Cas, I'm ready, baby please." Dean whimpered again. Dean wasn't one to beg, but Cas was just trying to tease him now. 

Cas decided enough was enough, he pulled his fingers out, and Dean kept back a whimper from the lost contact, Cas snapped his pants off and slipped out of his boxers, those were now on the floor as well. Dean waited in anticipation, his eyes starring at his lover darkly as he stripped. 

Cas slotted himself between the human's legs, Cas reached over and grabbed a pillow and slotted it underneath Dean's ass. Cas lubed his cock up, and slowly pushed himself inside Dean's waiting hole. Dean moaned at the intrusion and panted gently as the other continued inch by inch. It felt so good, the pressure and pleasure mixed together perfectly. 

Cas bottomed out, listening to all of those beautiful sounds his lover made. After waiting for a few seconds, Cas started to slowly move, for Dean to get used to it. Dean was moaning up a storm at this point, pants, soft whines and moans. Cas held himself back from fucking hard into Dean, he couldn't not yet. 

"Cas, Cas baby please..." Dean moaned, his head thrown back, "Ngh fuck... harder baby, please." He pleaded, and Cas was more than happy to oblige. Cas pulled almost all the way out, leaving only the head in, before snapping his hips forward, a loud moan pushed out of Dean, and his hands gripped the bedding. 

"Fuck! Ah... Yes baby please." Dean moaned as Cas started using that rough method as the pace. "Faster, please Cas... ngh." Dean moaned and Cas speed up. Having a hard, fast pace now, Dean covered his mouth with the back of his hand. That was until Cas hit his prostate and that hand covering his mouth flew to the bedding and Dean's back arched, he moaned loudly, letting Cas know he found it. Cas groan, feeling Dean's tight heat around him was intoxicating, and Dean loved hearing those noises, so he purposely tightened up around him, hearing Cas groan again. 

Dean silently hopped that Cas had sound-proofed the room with his angel powers, or Sam couldn't hear them, but those thoughts were quickly drowned out as his prostate continued to be abused by Cas' cock. Dean was losing control and a sense of reality, his hair slick back on his forehead, both men had beads of sweat rolling down and covering their bodies. Cas was fucking into him nice and hard, and Dean was loving every second of it. He didn't touch his cock, he knew he could cum without having to, and Cas knew it too. Cas started to go harder, and Dean tried his best to not get so loud, but at some points he couldn't help it. 

"Fuck! Baby, I'm g-gonna-! ngh!" Dean warned but his voice was drowned out with another moan. Cas chuckled, feeling his own release sneaking upon him. 

"Go ahead, I've got you," Cas groaned out, and Dean arched his back higher, moaning his loudest moan, and cumming hard against his own chest. During his orgasm, he tightened up around Cas, who moaned himself as he released inside of Dean. Dean moaned gently feeling himself fill up. 

When Cas pulled out, a small bit of his seed did as well, and Cas lifted Dean up, licking up whatever slipped out, and holding it on his tongue. Cas leaned up and kissed Dean, letting the other taste it, and Dean gently groaned at the taste. Cas pulled back and chuckled. Within seconds they both were cleaned up and in Pajamas. Dean, worn out, fell asleep within minutes of cuddling Cas. Cas smiled and turned the T.V off. Hopefully, now Dean had some motivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated. Feel free to leave some feedback! I try to respond to comments


	7. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a lack of posting, I lost motivation, but schools out so hopefully posting will be quicker

When Dean woke up that morning, Cas was gone. He sat up and yawned a groan. He realized that the sheets were clean and he didn't feel sticky, which meant Cas used some of that Angel magic to clean them up. Dean got out of bed and decided to hop in the shower anyway since Cas wasn't there. 

Cas was currently with Sam at a diner as Sam got himself and Dean breakfast. 

"Should you really be getting Dean pie as a part of his breakfast?" Cas asked and Sam shrugged.

"I kinda see it as an apology I guess. Plus, I'd rather get him food with pie, then hear him complain about not having pie," Sam said and Cas just nodded in agreement.

Once Sam got the food and paid, he left the diner with the bag and got inside his car, Cas quick to follow. Sam started to drive his way back to the hotel when Cas spoke up again,

"How did you sleep?" 

"Fine. It took me a while to fall asleep though."

"Why?" Cas asked, glancing over at Sam wondering if he heard them, but not saying or doing anything suspicious, well trying not to. 

"Couldn't stop worrying, I guess. But I took a shower to help clear my head, and after that, I relaxed and fell asleep." Sam shrugged as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, not seeming to know anything about the activity's Dean and Cas did the night before.

Sam turned on the engine and got out of the car, Cas doing the Sam and grabbing the to-go bag with the food. Cas handed Sam his room key to the motel door and Sam opened it. They both walked in as Dean had been sitting on his bed, freshly showered, scrolling on a laptop. 

"Welcome back you two," Dean said, not looking up as Cas set the bag on the counter.

Sam dug through it, grabbing his own breakfast, before giving the rest to Dean. Dean looked at the bag and opened it, then smiled widely when he saw the pie. 

"Aw, Sammy got me pie, and I didn't even have to ask," He teased and Sam chuckled rolling his eyes as he sat in a chair to eat. 

Dean got his food out as well and started to eat, leaving the pie for last, because he wanted to savor it. They ate in comfortable silence for a while, neither man finding a real reason to talk. Cas sat on the foot of the bed, as to not stand weirdly in the room while the brothers ate. 

Dean was about to start eating his pie when he spoke up, "Sammy, I know I haven't been the kindest person to him-" 

"Dean, I understand why it's been hard to trust him, okay? And I understand your anger and grudge towards him. You have every right to be like that after what he's done. I was just..." Sam cut in, knowing that if he didn't Dean was probably gonna pull a muscle trying to apologize. 

"You were right, though, Sam," Dean said, and Sam looked over at him. "It seems like he really has changed, I mean sure. He plays small pranks and leaves his candy wrappers everywhere, which gets annoying, but that's just who he is. I guess I was just hell-bent on the idea that he was gonna, I dunno, put you in another time loop, or shove us back into T.V. I don't know, find some way to make our lives even more miserable."

Sam chuckled lightly as he finished his food, and Dean continued and Sam let him, it seemed like Dean actually meant it.

"But he hasn't. It looks like he's actually different. And he's good for you, the more I think about it, having Gabriel around seems to have not only probably made you happier and feel better, but you seem more alive, well-rested... healthier, even. Ironic as it sounds," Dean hums. 

Sam chuckled again and took a sip of the water he had brought, "So, you're really okay if he comes back... If he wants to come back that is." 

Dean noticed the small sad note Sam had as he said the second part to that sentence. "He better bring his ass back, especially for you." 

Sam smiles a bit at that and nods, "Yeah hopefully," He says, quietly, and Cas frowns a bit. 

"Gabriel and I have had little talks over these few days, Sam. He does genuinely care for you, and I can tell when he lies, believe it or not. We were very close back in heaven, which was unusual to most other angels since they're archangels and essentially weapons. He and I and a few other angels were very close. He was like a mentor, we all looked up to for a while, like you did- do, with Dean. We studied him and learned his habits for when he lies and is hiding things, or when he was telling the truth. Gabriel has a soft spot for you, and I'm sure he'll come back, he just needs a bit to clear his head," Cas says and Dean kinda stares at him, while Sam nods and looks at the ground.

Sam sighs lost in thought for a moment before saying, "Right, well. I should go pack up my stuff from my room, so we can get going."

Sam stood and Cas and Dean nodded. The taller male left the room and Dean sighs, looking at Cas.

"You were close to Gabriel in heaven?" He asked and Cas looked at him. 

"Yes, before he left. I didn't have many angels I was close to, but he was one of them, he's taught me many things, in weird ways." Cas says, thinking back, and Dean chuckled. 

"So he's always been tricky?" Dean asked and Cas shrugged and tilted his head to the side. 

"He's always been a bit of a jokester and a trouble maker, yes, which is probably why he chose the trickster to impersonate, but he was really every that way with angel's he was the closest with. To others, he was a powerful older brother of mass destruction at any time he wanted, just like Micheal, Lucifer, and Raphael." Cas explained. 

Dean nodded and exhaled gently, he then started to eat his pie as he thought. Cas glanced at the computer. "When we get back to the bunker, we should take a break from hunting, maybe wait till Sam is fully ready. Maybe even wait until Gabriel comes back, he was a good part of this Team, Dean." 

Dean sighed with a mouthful of pie before he nodded, swallowing. "Yeah, Yeah I know. You're right, we can wait a few days," He agreed and Cas smiled, leaning over and kissing Dean's cheek. 

"Thank you," He says gently, and Dean looks over to him smiling and nodding. 

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Don’t be scared to leave feedback!


End file.
